Risk
by R.D.W
Summary: Clark contemplates telling Lana his secret after an incident at the Smallville County Fair. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor’s life is in danger when he becomes the target of a secret organization. Chapter Four is up! Feedback appreciated.
1. The County Fair

"Risk"  
Original Smallville Fanfiction  
By Rich Wheeler  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything else related to Smallville, it's all property of the WB. I'm just borrowing them to make a (hopefully) good story.  
  
Summary: Clark contemplates telling Lana his secret after an incident at the Smallville County Fair. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor's life is in danger when he becomes the target of a secret organization.   
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Category: Action/Adventure/Drama  
  
Setting: Mid-Summer, Chloe has left for her internship in Metropolis and Whitney is away at the Marine Corps.   
  
Author's Note: My latest piece of Smallville Fanfiction, which is quite different from what I have written before. This story contains no villain, which is a first for me, but I hope you can still find it interesting. I appreciate all and any feedback, if it is bad, please let me know what you didn't like and how you think I can make it better to improve my future writing. Thanks.  
  
Chapter One: The County Fair  
  
Blue skies, warm air, and a cool summer breeze. The Smallville County Fair is in town, and like every year, almost all the citizens of the town have flocked to the event. Just past the Red Rocket, which is drawing in much of the younger crowd, Clark, Lana and Pete are walking, talking and enjoying the atmosphere. "So what ride you guys want to go on next? I'm thinking either the Giant Squid or that huge spinning spaceship over there, what do you think, guys?"  
  
"I don't know if my stomach can handle either one, Pete," Lana says.  
  
"Yeah, that Giant Squid isn't looking too fun right now, and I've never been that great with spaceships before. Sorry, Pete."  
  
"You know," Pete starts, looking over in the direction of a very pretty young girl's. "That's okay with me, cause I think I'm going to catch up with Lydia over there. I'll talk to you guys later." Pete heads off over towards the dart game where several girls, including Lydia, are standing.   
  
"That's Pete for you, always the ladies man."  
  
"I bet you wish some of that could rub off on you, eh, Clark?"  
  
"Well I've got Lana Lang by my side, don't I?" Lana smiles as the two make their way past the Giant Slide. "So can I buy you a hotdog and a coke? Maybe a sno-cone afterwards?" Clark says with a laugh.  
  
"Mmm…sounds good." Clark and Lana walk over towards the concession stands, but soon the calm and fun filled environment changes when a scream is heard over by the Spooky House. More screams are heard seconds later when more people take notice.  
  
"What's going on?" Lana asks. People are soon either crowding around the area or running away.   
  
"Somebody call the fire department!" A Smallville citizen calls out. Soon, everyone can see the flames, spewing out of the Spooky House. Frightened kids pour out, running to their families. Everyone seems to have made it out until a woman screams out for her child.  
  
"My son! My son is still inside! Somebody do something!" Clark runs towards the burning Spooky House, Lana follows after him. Clark discretely makes his way behind the burning building, the crowd still gasping at the flames growing larger and the smoke expanding. He spots a back door; he turns the knob and opens it slightly.  
  
"Clark! What are you doing?"  
  
"It's okay, Lana, I'll be ok, just get out of here, please."  
  
"I won't let you go in there, Clark, just wait for the fire department, you have to!"  
  
"I'll be ok, Lana, you just have to trust me. I don't want you getting hurt, so go back…now!" Clark charges into the door. Lana begins to moves back to the front of the building as two fire engines arrive. Police are on the scene as well, trying to clear the people out and away from the flames. Inside the Spooky House, thick black smoke surrounds the area, flames sprout from everywhere. Clark has trouble seeing through the smoke and debris, he quickly uses his x-ray vision to inspect the area. At the far end of the room, he can see the skeleton of a young boy on the ground, not moving.   
  
"Everyone move back! Everyone move back immediately!" The police chief shouts through the loudspeaker. The people start moving away as things get more intense, sections of the house collapse as the fire engulfs the building.   
  
"My son is inside! You have to go in and get him!" The woman pleads to one of the firemen.   
  
"I can assure you ma'am, we will do everything in our power to save your son." A moment later the building explodes in a massive fireball. Everyone is pushed back, many fall to the ground and take cover. After a few seconds of disbelief, they look back, hardly anything is left as the fire continues to rage. Lana tries to pull herself together as she gets up off the ground. She shutters at the sight, and knowing Clark and the boy were inside. The mother of the boy is in tears, the firemen tries to comfort her as the hoses are turned on and the area is drenched with water. Lana is speechless, tears begin to come to her eyes as well, neither Clark nor the boy are anywhere in sight. A few moments later, a man, one of the many that witnessed everything happen, spots the child, sitting against a ticket stand away from the scene, unconscious.   
  
"Hey! Hey! I think it's the kid! It's him! Over there!"  
  
"Joshua!" The boy's mother screams as she runs to him. Police and several Smallville Citizens do the same. The police chief kneels down in front of the boy and tries to wake him up, his mother moves her hand across his head, praying he is all right. The boy begins to open his eyes, coughing and crying.   
  
"Mom…"  
  
"It's ok, sweetheart, you're ok." Lana is happy for the little boy, but when she looks back for Clark, she still can't see him anywhere. She runs back towards the rubble in tears.  
  
"Clark! Clark! …Where are you?"  
  
  
At that same point in time, in Metropolis, Lex Luthor is finishing up a meeting with some of LuthorCorp's investors. He stands behind a podium in front of several of them, Lionel watches from the back. "I assure all of you, the future of LuthorCorp looks bright. Stocks have risen consistently since last year and continue to with each passing day. This company is at the top, and doesn't show any signs of slipping, and my father and I will stop at nothing to keep it that way, I can promise you that. I want to thank each and every one of you in this room, and all of our employees for making LuthorCorp what it is today. Any questions you might have can be answered by my father at this time, thank you." Lex leaves the podium and walks down the few steps off the stage as the people in the room clap their hands. Lex walks back towards Lionel, who has a smirk on his face. "I guess I'm still showing you how it's done, dad."  
  
"Your presentation was done well, Lex, let's just hope you can say the same thing another year from now."  
  
"I trust LuthorCorp and I trust myself, don't worry yourself. I have to get going now, supposed to attend a late lunch with a friend."  
  
"Always in a hurry, that's another lesson we'll save for the future."  
  
"You better get up there before they start throwing things, dad." Lex walks out of the room and heads for the elevator. Soon he is out of the building, making his way towards the parking lot. Lex takes his keys out of his pocket as he moves over to one of his favorite Jaguars. He puts the key in the door and as he turns it he hears a voice from behind him.  
  
"Lex Luthor." He quickly turns around.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"It's time to go." Lex is struck in the back of the head with a hard, blunt object, surrendering him unconscious almost immediately.  
  
To be continued in Chapter Two… 


	2. We Are Everywhere

"Risk" - Chapter 2: We are Everywhere  
  
For Lana seconds seem like minutes, minutes seem like hours as she desperately tries to find Clark. The fire is almost out completely, and all that rests there now are the ruins of the once very enjoyable Spooky House. Joshua, the young boy that was somehow found back outside the spooky house after the explosion seemed to be fine, but was taken to the hospital for observation. The fair was closed for the rest of the day, people are still leaving, heading back to their cars. Lana rests against the ticket stand where Joshua was found, tears stream down her face; memories of good times had with her seemingly new friend Clark Kent pass through her mind. Then, suddenly, she hears a voice from the other side of the booth.  
  
"Lana…" Her eyes widen as she quickly turns around and moves around the booth, finding Clark Kent there, his clothes tattered and torn with black marks from the ash and debris.   
  
"Oh my god, Clark! I…I thought you were dead!"  
  
"I'm alright, Lana, think I just need a change of clothes…"  
  
"No, no…we have to get you to the hospital."  
  
"No, Lana, please…I'm fine, I swear…I can't go to the hospital."  
  
"Clark, I don't know how but you just survived that huge explosion and now you're telling me you don't need any medical aid?"  
  
"I…just, well I got out before the explosion."  
  
"So you got the little boy out too, but no one saw you bring him out here…I don't understand Clark. What happened in there?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lana. No one else saw me go in there right?"  
  
"No…no one else but me, why? Clark, tell me what's going on."  
  
"Lana, I can't right now, I just, I have to go home. The longer I stay around here the worse things might get. I promise you Lana…I'll tell you everything when the time comes. Right now, you'd better go back home too."  
  
"Clark, I need to know how…"  
  
"When the time comes, Lana. Go home, I'll talk to you later." Lana takes a deep breath and then nods her head. Clark rests his hand on her shoulder for a few moments, trying to assure her that everything is ok, that he's ok. Her eyes move to the ground, then back to the wreckage, the firefighters are putting out the last of the flames, the heavy smoke continues to rise into the air. When she looks back, Clark, like usual, is long gone.  
  
  
That afternoon, at the Kent Farm, Clark is coming down the stairs with a change of clothes, buttoning the last button on his long flannel shirt. "The news just reported a minute ago that the little boy you saved is going to be just fine," Martha says as she clicks off the small television set in the kitchen and leans against the counter.  
  
"You did a good thing today, Clark, but every time you do things like this you take risks. Let's just hope no one saw you…no one did, did they?" Jonathan asks from the table, putting the daily newspaper down.  
  
"Well…one person saw me," Clark says, taking a seat at the table across from Jonathan.  
  
"Someone saw you? Well who was it?"   
  
"Dad…Lana saw me, well, she didn't see me save him."  
  
"What did she see, Clark?" Martha asks.  
  
"She saw me go into the building, then she saw the explosion, then she saw the kid…I set him down by the ticket booth, I used my speed so no one would see."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"And then she saw me, after the explosion with my clothes all burnt and ripped. I didn't tell her much, which probably isn't a good thing. I told her I couldn't go to the hospital, and I told her she would know everything when the time comes."  
  
"Clark that isn't going to happen, you know that. No one can know your secret except the three of us," Jonathan says sternly.  
  
"Dad I am so sick of lying to my best friends! I wanted to just tell Lana so badly, but I couldn't. Instead I just ran away, and I'm afraid that's what I'm going to be doing for the rest of my life, running away from my friends, afraid they might find out about me. I can't live like that."  
  
"Clark, I know this might sound bad…but sometimes, with secrets this big, you can't even trust your best friends with knowing what we know."  
  
"Well after today I don't see how I can't tell Lana. I walked away from an explosion without a scratch on me…Lana will never believe that, no matter how hard she tries to convince herself to."  
  
"Clark…if you feel this strongly about it, then I think it's your choice to tell her or not."  
  
"Martha! We have kept Clark's abilities a secret for twelve years, and we are not going to let him jeopardize everything now." Clark's head drops, he sighs as he thinks about being the main problem in his parents life again, something he's thought a lot about before.  
  
"Jonathan…" Martha says softly. She looks at Clark, which makes Jonathan do the same.   
  
"Alright, Clark, it's your choice," Jonathan says, realizing that right now he needs to be more supporting than demanding. Clark raises his head and smiles, thinking heavily about just what he's going to tell Lana.  
  
  
Later that evening, in Metropolis, a black car swerves into a parking space outside a large warehouse. The driver and a passenger get out, both big guys wearing black. They open the trunk, inside; Lex Luthor lies there, now awake, but very dazed. They pull him out and drag him towards the door; he struggles to walk on his own. No one else seems to be around anywhere, the atmosphere is quiet and calm. Only a few streetlights make the area very visible, but that is of little importance to Lex Luthor as he continues to try and open his eyes and stay conscious. They open the doors and walk in; they are quickly shut afterwards. Lex staggers through dim hallways, the warehouse showing its old age as he moves further into it. The place is dirty, and Lex can smell a certain scent in the air, he's not sure what it is exactly, but he doesn't like it. They turn another corner, the men yelling at him to walk as he continues to trip and be dragged. Soon enough, they burst through another set of doors and emerge into a much larger room filled with crates and boxes.   
  
The two men drop Lex onto the floor. A few lights overhead shine upon him, most of them very dim or burnt out. He struggles to talk as he gets to his knees.  
  
"Where…where am I? Who are you people?!" He is kicked in the back, sending him back to the floor.  
  
"Speak only when you're spoken to, Luthor!" One of the men screams. Lex moans in pain as he once again tries to get to his knees. He can see another man enter the room from ahead, he slowly comes becomes less and less blurry as he gets closer and comes into view.   
  
"Glad you could make it, Lex. It's nice to see you again."   
  
"W-who…are you?"  
  
"You know who I am, unless you're memory was knocked out from that bump on the head." Lex examines the man, who seems to be in his early 20's, dark hair, a lean build. He suddenly recognizes his face, like he could ever forget it.  
  
"Nick Avery…it's you, isn't it?"  
  
"I knew you would remember, and if you didn't I would have had my friends here beat ya silly until you did," the man, now known as Nick Avery laughs.   
  
"What kind of game are you playing? Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Well, I guess I could have called you up on the phone, but I prefer the knocking you out and stuffing you in a trunk approach much better."  
  
"What do you want, Nick?!" Lex shouts as he gets to his feet, but is quickly kicked back down to the ground once again.  
  
"Lex, I've been rude…I haven't properly introduced myself or these two nice gentlemen. We are apart of an organization called the Sentinels, new to Metropolis but quickly spreading like a bad case of poison ivy. We've invaded your turf, stolen your friends, and now we want to use what's left of you to further our cause."  
  
"I might as well just leave now…come on Nick, the Sentinels? I'd laugh in your face if I wasn't having such a hard time breathing."  
  
"You haven't changed a bit since college, Lex."  
  
"You either, you're still an asshole." Lex receives another kick to the ribs.   
  
"Lex, you are going to do three things for me and this organization, you will do them exactly how we instruct you to and if you refuse your life will end. Is this clear?"  
  
"You think you scare me? Leading a bunch of goons like dumb and dumber here behind me? I've received much more convincing death threats in my time…you're still nothing, Nick."  
  
"First off, I am not their leader. Our leader couldn't be here at this time; he's away tending to much more important things. Secondly, I would like to keep this short, so if you really need more convincing…" Nick starts, taking out a pistol from his jacket. "Observe." Nick shoots one of the men who had helped bring Lex there. The bullet strikes him in the chest and he falls to the ground a second later. The other large man dressed in black is shocked, Lex is as well for a few seconds.  
  
"There goes, dumber," Lex says.  
  
"Three tasks, Lex. If you accomplish these three and we are pleased, you will survive this little ordeal. First, you will take one hundred-thousand dollars to this address," Nick says, handing Lex a piece of paper with the address written on it. "We have a shipment of firearms waiting there and they would like their payment by 3pm on the dot. When you do this they will hand you an envelope, which you will then bring directly back here to me. Do you understand, Lex?"  
  
"I'll play this little game with you, Nick, but just remember who you're playing with."  
  
"We are everywhere, Lex, do not be foolish. Now, go back home to that little hole your living in these days. Get some sleep…we will contact you when the time comes." Lex gets to his feet and moves towards the door slowly. "Escort Mr. Luthor back to the car." The large man in black nods, opening the door as the two walk out of the room.   
  
  
After a long drive back to Smallville and a glass of red wine, Lex continues to pace around his office. He thinks about Nick Avery's words and what he's done to deserve it this time. The life of Lex Luthor is always full of surprises. Something about the whole thing sparks Lex's interest and he is actually very intrigued about how everything will play out with his old friend this time. They had been rivals in the past, and now Nick had threatened to kill him. Lex knows it's all apart of the game though as he sits down behind his desk, then reaches for the phone. He dials the number of Vince Lincoln, an old friend who has always supplied him with needy information. "Yeah, Vince…I need you to get me anything you can find on Nick Avery or an organization called the Sentinels," Lex says, clicking on a couple documents on his laptop. "What do you mean you can't? Vince, come on…" Lex starts, but Vince has hung up the phone.   
  
Confused and somewhat angry, Lex dials another number. "Charles, do you know what happened to Nick Avery after college? Because I'd like you to do a favor for me…" Lex starts. "What's the matter, Charles? You won't help me?" Again, the man on the other line hangs up. Lex puts down the phone, very upset. A moment later a box pops up on Lex's laptop, alerting him that he has one new message. He clicks on it and the message comes up, reading: "We are everywhere. We have stolen your friends. Do not be foolish." Lex suddenly realizes that this might be bigger than he had thought. He shuts down his computer, and leans back into his leather chair in deep thought.  
  
To be continued in Chapter Three... 


	3. All You Don't Know

"Risk" - Chapter Three: All You Don't Know  
  
Early the next day in Smallville, at the Talon, business is good as more people continue to taste some of "the best coffee in Kansas". Lana brings a young couple their drinks and sets them down on the table with a smile. She walks back behind the counter and checks on a couple of other orders, right about the time Lex Luthor makes his way into the building, carrying an expensive briefcase by his side. He casually takes a seat up by the counter, setting the briefcase next to him.  
  
"Hey, boss, how are you today?" Lana asks cheerfully.  
  
"Not bad, decided to stop in for a latte and some small talk."  
  
"Sounds like you won't be staying very long, where are you headed?"  
  
"Back to Metropolis, I have some business there I need to attend to. Say, have you seen Clark around? Thought I might find him in here."  
  
"No, I haven't. I kind of need to talk to him too, he gave me a real scare the other day and I'm still a little worried about him."  
  
"What kind of scare?"  
  
"Well, did you hear about the fire at the Fair Grounds yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah, I read about it today. What happened there?"  
  
"Clark…well, there was that explosion and Clark…" Lana suddenly stops herself as she remembers some of the things Clark had said. Maybe he wouldn't want her talking about this to Lex Luthor.  
  
"Lana, what it is it?" Lex is all ears, seeming like he is ready to beg her to tell him all about it if necessary.   
  
"Ah…it's nothing really, sorry about that. So I'll get you that latte now, alright?"  
  
"Lana what if I told you I hit Clark Kent with my car at sixty miles an hour once and he walked away clean?" Lana doesn't seem to take him seriously.  
  
"Come on, Lex…that's impossible."  
  
"I thought so too, but as I got to know Clark it didn't seem all that unbelievable," Lex says as he looks at the clock, almost 11pm. "I better get going, Lana, I hope we can finish this conversation at another time. Another time when maybe you're willing to tell me a bit more about what you saw." Lana looks at him curiously, then nods her head. "Bye, Lana,"  
  
"Goodbye, Lex." Lex picks up his briefcase and walks back out of the Talon, Lana watches as the doors close behind him. Outside, Lex gets into his car, sets the briefcase on the front seat and then fires up the engine. He turns out onto the road and drives off quickly. A moment later Clark turns the corner and walks towards the Talon, he doesn't notice Lex speeding off down main-street. He walks into the Talon; Lana is still behind the counter as he approaches her. "Clark…hi."  
  
"Lana, I have something to talk to you about."  
  
"I hoped you would."  
  
"Well, you know that I'm not really like a lot of other guys."  
  
"Yes, I do, that's one of the things I like about you.  
  
"Actually, I'm really not like a lot of other guys, and…" Clark begins to go on, but a customer in a hurry barges in.  
  
"Can I get a capachino and a donut, one of those with that red filling."  
  
"Yes, sir, I'll get that to you in just a moment."  
  
"Actually I think I'd like it right now, so move your little butt back there and give me some service here." A frown crosses Clark's face.  
  
"She said she would get it to you in a moment, sir. Patience is a virtue."  
  
"Who the hell are you? Do you work here?"  
  
"No, but…"  
  
"Well than shut that big mouth of yours and get out of my way!" Clark gets more upset.  
  
"Clark I'll be back in a second." Lana calmly and politely goes to pour the man a cup of coffee and get him one of their delicious filled donuts, even though inside she is fuming.   
  
"You know you should be nicer to people."  
  
"Kid, shut your mouth or I'll put a boot in it!" Clark stares at him for a second, giving him that look of warning. Then, he takes a pencil out of the man's jacket pocket and breaks it into his hand, he grinds it down a bit and then opens his palm over the counter top. Very fine pencil dust seeps out into a small pile. The man's eyes widen; he suddenly wants to get very far away as soon as possible. Lana walks back over to the two, bringing his coffee and donut. Clark quickly sweeps the dust off the table as the man grabs his donut and coffee and hurries over to a table, in the back corner.   
  
"That guy was a jerk."  
  
"Yeah…but not all customers are friendly ones."  
  
"I really admire you for that Lana."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Always keeping that positive attitude, not letting guys like him get to you." Lana smiles.  
  
"So, I believe we were talking about you, not me. What were you saying before?"  
  
"Actually, I was about to ask if you'd come to my loft tonight. It's more private there, just the two of us." Lana looks at him for a few seconds, almost letting a big smile come across her face.  
  
"Ok, Clark, tonight it is." The two both share one their famous perfect smiles. "Right now though, I have to be getting back to work." Lana picks up an order of drinks and walks away towards a table near the exit of the Talon. Clark watches her, those words "tonight it is" would have made him run a million circles around the barn in sheer happiness not long ago, but now it is clear Clark is afraid, you can see it on his face.   
  
  
Lex Luthor drives through a rough neighborhood, the slums of Metropolis, looking at the address that was given to him. He turns a corner, passing abandoned buildings, factories, dark alleys and homeless men, women and children. He checks the clock, 2:59pm, just as he pulls up to a large, dilapidated building. He turns off the car and slowly he gets out, holding the briefcase. Lex checks his surroundings as he makes sure the car is locked up safely. He walks towards the front doors of the old building. He is about to knock on it when it opens, but only slightly. A man stands behind the door, but only about half of him is visible with the way the door is open. "You Lex Luthor?"  
  
"Yes, is this the place?"  
  
"You got the money?"  
  
"Yes, I have it here."  
  
"Give it to me." Lex hands the briefcase in through the door, which then closes back tightly. Lex waits a few moments for it to open back up partially, a white envelope his handed to him. He inspects it for a second, it isn't sealed and there is no writing on it; the door is then closed once again. Lex slides the envelope into his pocket, wanting to see what's inside, but he stops himself. He walks back towards the car, once again checking his surroundings as he unlocks it. Never know when another goon might attack him from behind. Lex opens the front door and sits into it. The engine starts and the car is once again moving, this time away from the ugly scenery.   
  
3:15pm, Lex is on his way back to the warehouse. He had written down the best directions he could come up with when he left there the night before. One of the last things he would ever want to do would be to go back to that place, but at this point, he figures he doesn't have a choice. 3:16pm, the pressure is killing him. He parks his car on the side of the road, right outside a couple of restaurants and a pet store. He takes the envelope out of his pocket and looks at it, knowing he shouldn't be thinking what he's thinking. Carefully he opens the flap and begins to slide out a piece of paper. Only a second later a man, a random man on the street pounds on his window directly to his left. Lex is startled, the man frowns and yells at him. "Stick to the schedule Luthor!" After that, the man leaves, walking right back down the street. Lex closes the envelope once again and sticks it back into his pocket. "They really are everywhere," he thinks. The car pulls back onto the road and drives onward.  
  
3:30pm, Lex is again walking through the long hallways of the damp old warehouse. Two members of the Sentinels walk with him like before, guiding him back to that large room where he met up with his old friend. Lex defiantly pushes through the double doors ahead of the two men. Inside, Nick Avery doesn't waste much time, and it is clear that is how Lex would like it. The two Sentinels stand by the door as Lex approaches Nick. "I hope you have the envelope, Lex, for your sake." Lex pulls the envelope out of his pocket and holds it out in front of him. Nick Avery smiles as he snatches it out of his grasp. He turns around and takes a few steps forward, away from Lex. Nick slides the contents out, a single piece of paper with a few words printed on it. He observes it under the light, then drops it down onto a crate and walks back towards Lex. "Well done, Lex. I was afraid you might try and do something stupid, you've always enjoyed thwarting the badguy."  
  
"Just tell me what else I have to do to get you, and all of this out of my life for good."  
  
"Oh come on, I made a delicious casserole for us to share, it's packed full of yummy goodness." Lex's stern look doesn't fade. "Ok then, we'll cut to the chase. A former friend of ours has a very important mini-disc in his possession. In the wrong hands it can be very hazardous to our operation. Lex, you will retrieve the disc from this man's apartment and then you will hand it off to one of our operatives."  
  
"You tell me you guys are everywhere. I can understand you wanting me to pay for your bundle of guns and ammunition but why do you want me to be the one to sneak into someone's home and steal things?"  
  
"In the end you will understand, Lex. Well, that is if you make it to the end. Right now, I will be the only one asking the questions. You will do this for us Lex and without any complaining. You will have until tomorrow to carry out this little mission of yours." Lex looks angry, annoyed and eager to get everything with the Sentinels over with. "Only one more little task after that, Lex, then this is all over with." Nick moves over to a small table and picks up a black folder, then takes it back over to Lex. "Everything you need to know, everything we want you to know is in here, including of course, the man's address. He is out of town until tomorrow afternoon, so I suggest you get to it tonight. A number you can use to contact us after you have the disc is in there too. Any further direction will be given to you then. Do you understand?" Lex grabs the folder and looks into Nick's eyes with a hidden fury. "It will be fun playing the role of James Bond, won't it?" Lex doesn't respond; he walks back towards the doors as the two Sentinels open them for him.  
  
"Don't disappoint me, Lex, get that disc!" Lex exits the room; the doors are quickly closed behind him. A grin crosses Nick's face as he stands in the room, now alone. The game is just starting to get heated up, and it is apparent that Nick loves every moment of it.   
  
  
That evening, the stars have come out early, the night is calm and tranquil. Clark Kent stands in his loft, looking through his telescope, gazing into space. He is enjoying the moment, the only sounds around him are those of crickets and then, a moment later, the sound of Lana Lang's voice as she enters the loft. Clark turns around as she climbs the last few stairs and approaches him. "Am I late?" She asks with a smile.  
  
"No, you're right on time." Lana moves over to the couch and sits down, she looks back up at Clark and speaks.  
  
"You know you really scared me, Clark. We've gotten really close this past year and if anything happened to you…" Lana doesn't finish her sentence.   
  
"Lana, I don't want you to worry about me like that, the thing is, you really don't need to."  
  
"What do you mean?" Clark takes a deep breath, trying to prepare what he might say to her. He then takes a seat next to her on the couch and tries to explain as delicately as possible.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me."  
  
"I know, not many people do know a lot about you. It's like you push people away a lot, Clark. You don't have to push me away, you can tell me anything."  
  
"Anything…"  
  
"Yes, anything…just say whatever it is you're trying to right now, it's ok."  
  
"Well, Lana, it's like…you know about the meteor rocks, and Chloe's Wall of Weird," Clark starts.  
  
"Yeah, all of that…it really scares me. I've just started learning about the meteors and what they can do, turning people into freaks and monsters. I wish every single day, every night that meteor shower never happened, everything would be so much better." Clark looks at her, her words rendering him completely speechless. Everything he thought he could tell her is suddenly lost. He gets up from the couch and walks towards the telescope, his back to her. He can't tell her, he can't let her think of him as a freak or a monster. He could never let Lana ever be afraid of him. Clark tries to think of something to say to her, but all he wants to do is run away. "Clark, what's wrong?"  
  
"Lana…I…Lana like I said before, I got out of the haunted house before the explosion, I got far away…dropped the kid off, that's all. I'm sorry, but please…you have to go…I have to go."  
  
"Wait, Clark, please…"  
  
"Just go, please!" Lana tries to talk to him but he quickly heads down the stairs and out of the barn, she goes after him. By the time he makes it out he uses his speed to get far away, from her, from everything. Lana stands outside the barn, looking for him, but he's gone…somewhere, to be by himself.  
  
To be continued in Chapter Four... 


	4. The Final Task

"Risk" - Chapter Four: The Final Task  
  
In Metropolis, the clock is reaching midnight as Lex drives through a dark alley, his headlights blasting through the darkness. He drives slowly and cautiously; soon the car comes to a stop. He turns the engine off, causing the lights to fade and the eerie darkness to encompass the area. Lex opens the door and steps out. He closes it and walks towards the fire escape of the building where the disc lies. The steel staircase is just a few yards ahead of him, and he can see the window up top, partially open. Lex begins to wonder if this could all be a set up. Many thoughts race through his head. "What if he is home? Waiting for me." Lex brushes it off and walks towards staircase. He leaps up and grabs onto the ladder, then pulls himself up with all his strength.   
  
Soon he is scaling the clattering metal steps, passing the windows of other residents of the apartment on his way up. He keeps his main objective in mind as he carefully slips his fingertips under the window and slides it up. Everything seems to be going in hyper speed for Lex. It is all a big rush to him as he discretely enters the apartment. Inside, it is as black as the night outside, he scrambles to find a light switch. Lex walks through a hallway with pictures scattered throughout the walls, some of young children, family photos, friends, possibly the man's wife. Lex knows what he is doing is probably wrong, but for all he knows the man whose apartment he is in could be a drug dealer, a terrorist, maybe a murderer. Lex spots a lampshade in the living room as he makes his way out of the hallway. He feels underneath for a switch, which doesn't take him long to find. He clicks it on, illuminating the room with light. Lex slowly moves throughout the room, wondering where the man would keep the disc, which seems to be very important to the Sentinels. "Maybe he has it with him?" Lex thinks, it is possible.   
  
Lex walks into another hallway, past the kitchen and the living room. Two doors are located here. One a bedroom, no one inside, the bed is made neatly and clean. The other door is the man's study, filled with shelves of books and notes. He flips on the light switch and then eyes a computer, which he quickly gets to. He checks around it, he can see several computer discs, but not the unique mini disc he is looking for. Lex skims through CD cases and holders, hoping to find it, but doesn't have much luck. He checks to see if it might possibly be inside the computer drive, but again does not find it. Lex turns around towards the shelves; a hand carved wooden box rests directly in front of him. Lex opens it, some pictures and spare change are cluttered inside, but most importantly the disc rests right on top, safely kept in its plastic case. Lex smiles as he admires the little treasure he came for. He carefully puts it into his pocket and closes the box and places it back how it was on the shelf.   
  
Lex walks back around the desk, which the man's computer rests on and makes his way for the door. Suddenly, Lex hears the sound of the door to the apartment being unlocked, and soon enough opened. It creeks slightly as a man enters, then is closed and locked again a moment later. Lex tries to remain calm, his eyes dart around the room for an exit, but there is none to be found. The owner of the apartment walks into his living room, noticing the lamp, which he doesn't seem to remember turning on before he left. It is evident the man has become suspicious, and even more so when he sees the light at the end of the hallway. He passes his fireplace, picking up one of the hard steel tools used to pick and turn the wood. It looks very sharp, and deadly. The man slowly moves forward into the hallway, very quietly and cautiously. "Alright! If anyone is in my home they have only a second to show themselves before I take action!" Lex takes a very quiet deep breath; he can feel the man getting closer and closer with each passing second. Lex is not afraid, he was always taught to never be afraid.   
  
Finding no other weapons in sight, Lex grabs a carved sculpture of President Lincoln's head off the mantle and prepares to use it. The man continues to pass through the hallway, prepared to defend himself and his home. "I swear! I have a weapon here! Do not make me use it!" Lex prepares himself as well as the man inches forward. Soon enough, the man quickly jumps into the room, but he jumps to the right, directly in front of Lex. Lex does not waste another second; he strikes the man in the back of the head with the hard wooden sculpture, much like he was struck days earlier. He collapses to the floor, out cold. Lex breathes heavily, it was either he or the owner of the apartment. Lex rushes out of the room and back through the hallway, moving quicker as he heads out of the living room.   
  
He leaves the same way he came in, through the window next to the kitchen. Lex scampers down the staircase, the clanging metal noise awaking some of the other residents. Lex doesn't care though, he has the disc and that's all that matters at this point. He gets into the car and hits the accelerator the second he starts the engine. The car squeals off through the alley, the window of the apartment remains open, the drapes flow gracefully as a cool breeze of the night passes through.   
  
  
Lex speeds down the road, the bright lights of other cars, businesses and the street seem like a complete blur to him. Lex pulls into the parking lot of a large used car dealership. He regains himself as he takes out his cell phone and the folder that was given to him by Nick Avery. He dials the number of the Sentinels as he reads it off the sheet of paper. Immediately, he gets a response. "Lex…"  
  
"I have the disc."  
  
"We know."  
  
"Tell me what I have to do now."  
  
"Just count to three, Lex." Lex is a little perplexed by the question, but in his head he does, and as he gets to three another car pulls up to him very quickly, a black one with a silver trim. The window rolls down and a man turns to him.  
  
"Give me the disc!" Lex takes it out of his pocket and hands it to him. The window rolls back up and the car pulls out of the lot just as fast as it pulled in. Lex then again hears Avery's voice on the phone.  
  
"You did well, Lex. Report back to the warehouse tomorrow, 3pm. Don't be late." Then, Nick Avery hangs up. Lex puts the phone back down and lays back into his chair, wishing he had some kind of clue as to what is going on in his life, and who exactly the Sentinels really are. A few moments later, Lex makes his way to an apartment of his own on in central Metropolis, hoping to get some sleep and try and make sense of the situation.  
  
  
Early the next morning in Smallville, Kansas, at the Kent Farm, Clark is just making his way out of the house and down the front steps to start on his chores. Martha and Jonathan are already out and about, he is feeding the cows and Martha is working on repairing a break in the fence. Clark heads toward the barn, but Martha and Jonathan don't let him get far. "Clark, come over here!" Clark does what he's told and approaches his parents.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You didn't get in till after midnight last night, where were you?" Martha asks, a little concerned.  
  
"Oh, I just went for a walk. I better get to my chores now."  
  
"Just wait a minute there, Clark. You don't seem like yourself today, did you have any breakfast?"   
  
"No, I'm not that hungry, I thought I should just head out and help you guys."  
  
"Clark…what happened with Lana last night, she left here alone and walked home. I take it things didn't go the way you would have hoped." Jonathan asks, Clark sighs as his eyes roll to the ground.  
  
"I didn't tell her anything. I thought she might understand and I would be able to talk to her about the strangeness in my life, but instead she ended up saying she wished the meteor shower never happened…and I wish the same thing, all of it is my fault."  
  
"Clark! You can't say that!" Martha says, hugging her son to try and comfort him, just like she always used to when he was younger, even though now he is at least a few inches taller than her. "Your father and I are so thankful, every day that the meteor shower brought you down to us. You were a blessing, Clark, we thank God every day for putting you here."  
  
"Your mother's right, Clark. You are just where you belong, and don't ever think otherwise. The meteor shower did a lot of bad things to this town, people died, but it also brought you. I don't know what we would have done all these years without you here, I try not to think about that."   
  
"It's for the best that Lana doesn't know about you. Right now you might not think so, but telling someone about you and your abilities, it is a lot for someone to handle that kind of responsibility." Clark looks into his parent's eyes and smiles.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I know now I should have never said anything, but now that I haven't said anything Lana must be more suspicious than ever. I can't just tell her I made it out and that was it. If I do than she'll never be able to trust me again, and I can't let that happen."  
  
"We know you'll do the right thing, Clark."  
  
"I just don't want to lose her." Martha smiles, being reminded of her son's sweet and good-natured soul.   
  
"Lana is one of the good one's, just like you. You're not going to lose her."  
  
"I hope not, I just have to think of something to tell her, I have to apologize."  
  
"Well, you can think about what you're going to say when you're bailing that hay in the barn." Jonathan says with a smile. Clark smiles back.  
  
"Yeah, and maybe after I'll have some corn flakes, I am kind of hungry." The three share a hug, smiles on their faces. Clark has learned another lesson in his strange, sometimes scary, but happy life. Thanks to his parents, who always have a way of putting things into perspective.  
  
  
That afternoon, after he's finished all his chores and had something to eat, Clark drives down main-street, past local businesses and several familiar faces he waves to on the streets and sidewalks. Clark pulls over to the side of the street, outside the Talon. He catches Lana getting out and locking up the store prepared to leave. Clark gets out and approaches her. "Hey, Lana, closing early?" She turns around and sees him standing there. "We always close early on Sundays." Lana starts walking away down the sidewalk. "Lana, wait!" Clark hurries in front of her, she is obviously not very excited about talking to him. "Lana, I'm really sorry about last night."  
  
"It's ok, Clark, I've gotten used to you leaving me hanging like that."  
  
"I know I shouldn't have left you like that. It's just…" Clark starts.  
  
"Just what, Clark? You don't want to talk to me about it, and that's ok, it is. I'll just say what you want me to say, which is…I'll forget it, we both will. Let's just drop everything, I'll accept you somehow managed to get out with that little boy before the explosion."  
  
"Well did you want me to tell you I somehow wasn't hurt at all during the blast, that it didn't even phase me, that I couldn't even feel the flames all around me?"  
  
"I wanted you to tell me something, Clark. I wanted to try and understand, and I was sure you would help me understand. But instead you ran away, but don't worry, I wasn't surprised." Lana pushes past him and starts walking again, but Clark soon catches up.  
  
"Lana I wanted to tell you what happened, but I couldn't, I can't. You have to know that I'm sorry, and I know that I hurt you, and Lana…that is the last thing I would ever want to do. Please, our friendship means a lot to me; you mean a lot to me."  
  
"I know, Clark, I feel the same way about you, and I really do want to get past this. I don't want to fight you, or feel any anger about what happened last night, but I have to be able to trust you."  
  
"You can, it's just…" Clark starts, but again the words are lost. "Let me give you a ride home, Lana." Not exactly what Lana wanted Clark to say, but she could use that ride home.  
  
"Alright, Clark." The two walk back to Clark's truck, that big question mark in Lana's mind is left unanswered.  
  
  
In Metropolis, Lex again finds himself driving back to the warehouse. He passes through the same area of Metropolis, filled with tiny homes, abandoned and condemned buildings, a park that no one ever goes to, a part of town he would normally avoid. He's thought all night and most of the day about what they might have him do next, but the fact remains in his mind that he is smarter than Nick Avery and the Sentinels. He checks the clock, about ten to three, he has time. Soon enough, Lex pulls up to the warehouse once again; this time even less enthused about seeing the two bulky men standing near the door. Lex gets out and makes his way forward; the two men open the doors, as he is lead inside.   
  
Just like before, the long, grim hallways, the sour stench, the lack of lighting, the drab colors, Lex is used to it. The doors are pushed open, before he knows it Lex is back in the large, dim, dusty old room. "There's my guy!" The voice of Nick Avery echoes throughout as he comes into the light. "Howdy Lex, how's it hanging man?"  
  
"Couldn't you have just told me whatever my third task is over the phone, I'm really getting sick of coming here and seeing that stupid grin on your face." One of the Sentinels moves towards Lex, prepared to bring some kind of physical harm upon him, but Nick quickly motions for him to move back.   
  
"Come on, Lex, gotta have some kind of dramatic effect. This place is perfect!"  
  
"What do I have to do, Nick?"  
  
"Well now, let's see here. You delivered the money just as you were told, our suppliers were pleased. You retrieved the disc from that nimrod who shouldn't have had it in the first place. Oh by the way, I heard about that slam to the back of the head, very nice Lex."  
  
"What do I have to do?" Lex repeats, growing more and more impatient.   
  
"Oh alright, I wanted a little build up before I laid your third objective on you, but have it your way. Lex my boy…" Nick says, walking closer to Lex and resting a hand on his shoulder, which is quickly brushed off.   
  
"Just say it, Nick, so we can get this over with." Nick looks at him with one of those stupid grins Lex had commented on, then a moment or two later, he speaks up.  
  
"Lex, you are going to kill Lionel Luthor."  
  
  
To be continued in Chapter Five… 


End file.
